


Biologically Hers Or Not

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: springkink, F/F, Family, Gen, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biologically hers or not. She would love their newest addition as her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biologically Hers Or Not

There were days that she just loved to touch Michiru's slowly bulging stomach to feel their unborn child. She could easily imagine what the new addition would add to their small family. And Hotaru would have an adoptive "sibling" to dote upon.

It didn't matter that the baby wasn't biologically hers or not, it would know the love of her and their small family.

She had even tried to ask Setsuna, if the woman would look into the future and tell her what her child would be like. What gender would it be? But she only smiled mysteriously and said that the future was not set in stone surrounding the unborn child. That if she were to say anything, then something change and it would all turn out differently.

So instead, she contented herself with touching her lover's stomach when Michiru's shifting moods allowed her to be close enough and teasing their Princess whenever she visited the apartment with the Inner Senshi. Michiru still wanted to help protect her from danger, but the baby was a priority now and she had even gotten Amy to back her up.

She would make sure that her partner didn't put the baby or herself into needless danger. She would protect them hard as she protected their Princess.

No harm would come either of them.

And she would love the child as her own.


End file.
